shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bulge Island
Bulge Island is a large island once home to the posperous village of Harlyquin. It is unknown when the settlement of this Island began, but many estimate that it began shortly after the sometime 100 Years ago. Around Ten Years ago from the Series, the island suffered an unsuspected attack from the Black Arms Pirates Armada. Though, the Marines managed to save a few lucky survivors they decided to turn the once properous town into a massive forced labor camp and prison, turning it into Bulge Island Prison. History Around 165 years ago, a settler by the name of Bulge Fiddler shipwrecked his great ship onto the shore of the barren island. Starved and thirsted, he crawled from the ship in search of water and food. He stumbled upon a small berry bush and a large pool of water, which he ate and drank from for thirty days. On the thirtith day, as he took a drink from the lake, he noticed a sparkle in his hand and as he bushed the water and mud away he smiled as he had found Gold. After word reached the Calm Belt and soon the rest of the all blue, speculators looking to get rich quick came to the island in hopes of finding their own gold fortune. As many years went by; the Second Son of the Great Fiddler, Harlyquin Fiddler, became the first mayor of the town that was named after him. He ordered a tax on all gold that was found and soon became hated by the people even by his own brother Grimsly Fiddler who soon lead a march to over throw his brother. It was a roaring success with little to no casualities, Harlyquin was thrown into the dungeon in which he died three days later of an unknown disease. With Grimsly in charge; Bulge Island became a major Gold Exporting location for much of the Grand Line, but soon tragedy struck as Grimsly died of the same unknown disease about 40 years before the start of the series. His only son, being three years old, took the throne with the help of the Councilor of Bulge Island. He remained unknown to much of the All Blue until about ten years before the series when the Black Arms Armada attacked and destroyed much of the large village of Harlyquin. The Marines took over the island and announced that it would still mine Gold but it would be under the control of the Marine and World Government and only prisoners could mine it. Former King, Ruebarb Q. Fiddler, managed to smooth talk the Admirals and ask them to put him as the Warden of the new Bulge Island Prison Camp. The Admirals, not knowing anyone more fit, granted him the right and soon he began to smuggle some of the Gold into his own collection and paid off the guards to not report any of this. The Island began to gain it's own control and soon was abandoned by the Marines and left for the control of Ruebarb Fiddler's greed. Geography The lay of the land is simple, around the island lays a low beach area that is covered in the ruins of the old town of Harlyquin then reachs a Mesa which is blocked from sight because of the forty foot high walls of concrete and there are only two known entrances. The inside of the prison is like many others, the walls serve as the cells and all of it encircles a large Prison yard with two factories and on one wall lays the Warden's Manor which is home to Ruebarb Q. Fiddler. Architecture Bulge Island, before the building of the prison, was a very European-styled town. Seemingly using all the dirt that didn't contain gold and making bricks and other walling for the buildings. Having a tall cathedral in the center of town, and using wood to add some decoration to the gloomy stone buildings. After the attack, many of the buildings were left to decay by the beachs and the prison was built out of pure concrete and steel become a dark, almost ominious structure that overlooked the once rich and wealthy community. Government The Government is, without a doubt, a despotism government ruled under the cruel fist of Ruebarb Q. Fiddler. The prisoners wake up and spend the whole days digging only getting a meal when they dig deep enough and/or they get enough gold for the day. Though some prisoners, such as Bastogne DiGolum, are too dangerous for work and are locked away from the other workers, they are often considered the lucky ones because they know that they will recieve a meal. Citizens Trivia *The history came from a number of sources, some came from the California Gold Rush and the French Revolution *Ruebarb is also a kind of berry *Ghoulish Monroe is the only character who never makes a direct appearance in the story other than blaming Bastogne for the attack. Category:Island Category:Location Category:Grand Line Location